


Good night Cinderella

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wakes up after being overdosed on Goodnight Cinderella by doctor Summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Happy_phantom asked for a sequel to my story Therapy, where Neal wakes up after having been drugged by doctor Summers. I though the series went a bit to quickly over Neal having being drugged. Peter´s reaction is strange to say the least. Neal walks into the office announcing that he has been drugged and that is it… Jones says they will have blood drawn and Neal goes on his merry way.

Neal woke up to the sound of beeping, the beeping increased to a point that it became annoying.

He tried to move away from the noise, but stilled when everything started moving around him, he got a sudden feeling of falling.

The dizzy feeling was horrible, and Neal started swallowing to get rid of the feeling but it only got worse. When he started to panic, he couldn´t feel his limbs, he was rolled on his side, just in time as he started retching.

Neal heard an exclamation of disgust by a low male voice.

When he was finally done, he felt weak as a kitten. Strong hands rolled him back and he could feel that he was re-arranged in something soft and warm. He tried to open his eyes, but something warm spread from his arm through the rest of his body and he felt floaty and light and then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up to an increasing beeping sound. He first looked to the machines, he could see an increased heart beat and then glanced over to Neal´s face.

It was contorted and he could see Neal swallowing against something. His eyes were still closed.

Suddenly it dawned on Peter, Neal was going to be sick. He quickly pushed the nurse call button on the side of the bed and the grabbed Neal and turned him on his side. Just in time as Neal started to vomit, and because he was holding Neal on his side, he couldn´t step away enough, without letting go of Neal.

“Oh, Neal, that is gross.”

A nurse entered the room and called cleaning staff. She helped re-arrange Neal in the bed. Untangling the IVs and injecting an antiemetic into it. She also added a light sedative and Peter could see Neal relax once the drug took hold of him.

The nurse then went to look for scrubs for Peter, she suggested that he would take a shower in the staff changing room. It was the least she could do, Peter looked utterly miserable.

 

* * *

 

Thenext time Neal woke, the nausea was better. What had happened? He couldn´t remember.

He started searching his memory, but he came up blank.

The beeping increased again and Neal willed his eyes open.

“Neal?” a voice asked.

Neal wanted to answer but “ngh.” Was the sound that came out of his throat.

“Wait, I will get you some water.”

He must have dozed off again, because the next thing, he noticed, the bed was moving, making his nausea increase.

“Stop!” he said through clenched teeth.

The movement stopped immediately.

“Are you OK?”

Neal cracked open one eye and saw Peter standing next to his bed with a kidney bowl in his hands.

“Give me a moment.” Neal swallowed heavily.

Peter stepped closer with the bowl, but Neal held out a hand. Suddenly he paled, his hands going up to his mouth, but Peter was too late. He threw up all over himself. He didn´t even bend over to the side. He just looked up in surprise.

“I´m sorry.” He stuttered.

Peter pressed the nurse call button and Tom, Neal´s duty nurse came in, saw Neal´s predicament and immediately started cleaning Neal and changing the sheets.

Peter was surprised that Tom could change the sheets without Neal leaving the bed. Within minutes Neal was lying in a clean bed looking even more miserable if that was even possible.

Tom then checked Neal´s chart and called the doctor if he could give another antiemetic.

“Is this normal?” Peter asked Tom.

“It is, but it should get better, otherwise, I will ask the doctor to check your blood again. You will be fine, Neal.” Tom petted Neal´s leg as a way of saying goodbye, taking the dirty laundry and leaving the room.

“What happened?” Neal asked weakly.

“What is the last you can remember?” Peter returned.

Neal thought for a moment.

“Doctor Summers.”

“Correct, you went undercover and were drugged.”

Drugged? OK, that would make sense, that would explain why he felt so bad. Neal started thinking, why couldn´t he remember being drugged.

“I… I don´t remember being drugged.” Neal looked insecure.

“Rest, Neal, we will talk later.”

“Stay?”

“I will be here when you wake up, don´t worry.”

Peter could see Neal relax once again, his breath evening out, head falling to the side.

Neal slept for several hours and Peter had asked the doctor to come check Neal out as he was worried. This was not Neal like. Peter had seen Neal drugged before and this was not normal.

The doctor explained to Peter that this was to be expected. Neal would probably wake up with the worst hangover he had ever experienced.

“Excuse me, I have other patients to tend too.” The doctor left the room.

Peter had figured out by himself already that Neal was in for a rough couple of hours. As a FBI agent, he knew how date rape drugs worked so he figured out that Neal wouldn´t remember a thing about his visit to doctor Summers.

Peter turned back to Neal when they heard a low moan coming from Neal. Neal was so pale, it was frightening Peter. He stepped closer to the bed and took Neal´s hand in his. He hoped it would comfort Neal a bit.

Neal opened his eyes and closed them almost immediately with a grunt.

“What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

A frown appeared on Neal´s face and Peter could almost hear Neal´s brain work.

“Doctor Summers. I went undercover.”

“That is right, see you remember.”

“Yeah… I remember you telling me.” Neal mumbled.

Peter could see that Neal was doing his best to remember, he could see that Neal was feeling poorly, so he looked around to see where the nurse had place a new bowl.

“P´ter, I…”

“What is it Neal?”

“I…”

“You´re not feeling well?”

“…”

“Neal, you are starting to worry me, tell me what´s wrong.” Peter pushed the nurse call button.

“Neal, answer me.”

“S´mth´ng w´rng.” Neal slurred.

“Breath through it Neal, come on, deep breaths.” Where was that damn doctor? Peter didn´t dare leave Neal alone to go check where the staff was.

“Pta?” Neal´s lips were turning blue and without warning he started convulsing. His eyes rolled back and he continued to spasm.

“I need a doctor in here!” Peter shouted and pushed the call button with one hand and holding Neal with the other.

Tom came busting through the door with a doctor at his heels.

But as soon as it stared, it stopped, Leaving Neal all limp on the bed. Tom and the doctor started oxygen and Peter stared at the scene in disbelief.

“What the hell happened? You said he would wake with a hangover. Did you forget to mention the part about seizing?” Peter realized he was being unfair in accusing the doctor, but he was worried.

“Calm down, agent Burke, let us check out mister Caffrey, and then we will talk.”

Peter could see that Tom had attached new bags to Neal´s IV´s.

“It is OK, Peter, I gave him some fluids, electrolytes and some anticonvulsant. He is comfortable Peter, talk to him, he may be able to hear you.” Tom rubbed Neal´s arm and Peter could see Neal ´s eyes move under their closed lids. “Hey Neal, come on, can you open your eyes for me? You gave Peter quiet a scare.” Tom coaxed Neal.

To Peter´s surprise, he could almost see Neal listening to Tom, so he joined the encouragements.

“Yeah Neal, you gave me quiet a scare.” Slowly Neal´s eyes opened to little slits. Neal closed them again when the bright lights of the room hit him. Tom lowered the lights to make Neal more comfortable.

“What happened?” Neal whispered.

“You had a seizure, so just rest.”

Neal gave a faint nod and then mumbled something that sounded like an okay. He closed his eyes again and his breathing evened out when he suddenly opened his eyes again.

“What happened?”

“You had a seizure.” Tom answered when Peter looked up in surprise.

“Oh, that is not good.” Neal said softly, letting his eyes fall shut.

“It´s OK, just rest.”

Peter pulled up a chair and took Neal´s cold hand in his.

“Is this normal?”

“I wouldn´t say this is normal, but it happens. Sometimes the brain needs to reboot.”

Neal asked the same question six more times before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

When he woke the next morning, he opened his eyes and saw Peter lying with his head on the side of the mattress. It looked uncomfortable, so he woke Peter by putting his hand on his head. Peter woke with a start, blinking confused around before he realized Neal was watching him.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What happened?” Neal looked better, his skin tone was back to a healthy pink.

“You were drugged by doctor Summers, but I guess we told you that about ten times already, you will not remember, Neal. She gave you a date rape drug. But rest, the doctor will be in during morning rounds.”

Breakfast was served and Neal eyed it with suspicion. But they were just two sandwiches, one with cheese and one with jam and a cup of tea. Neal did his best to eat one of the sandwiches but was glad for the tea and drank some water from the bottle that was standing next to his bed.

After breakfast the doctor entered and was glad to see Neal up and looking better than the day before.

“I will order some EEG and MRI, so we can see what is going on in your brain so we can prevent other seizures. But I am optimistic that it was a once off experience.” The doctor explained.

When the doctor had left, a nurse came in and asked Peter to step out as she was going to wash Neal, who only grinned at Peter when he stepped out with a knowing look on his face. He was glad Neal was doing better.

When the nurse came out and told Peter he could go in again, he found Neal almost asleep again.

“A sponge bath, really takes it out of a guy.” Peter observed.

“She didn´t sponge bath me, I went into the bathroom. She washed me in there.”

“Oh sorry.” Peter laughed at the disappointed look on Neal´s face.

The rest of the day was filled with being taken to different examinations, so Neal was done with all the attention by the end of the day. June and El had stopped by with food, which increased Neal´s appetite. June brought Neal some cronuts and El made chicken soup. When Neal was done eating, his eyes almost fell shut, so everybody said their goodbyes and promised to be back tomorrow. Peter went home with l to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Mozzie visited him after visiting hours and stayed the night while Neal slept, and when Neal woke up the next morning, he was gone. Neal just smiled.

During morning rounds, the doctor announced that they couldn´t find anything wrong and that his bloodwork had come back clean, the drugs had left his system. Their conclusion was that Neal could be discharged later that day. The doctor didn´t expect any more adverse effects. He did however recommend that someone would stay with Neal for the first couple of days to see that Neal didn´t have a seizure anymore.

Mozzie volunteered and Neal gladly excepted his offer. He was lucky to have such a loyal friend. And he would work on regaining Peter´s trust now that he was back on his feet. Peter had shown that he was still a friend by staying with him in the hospital, so they could work out their differences.


End file.
